1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical epidermal stimulation device and method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for an effective treatment of skin lesions caused, for example, by herpes virus is amply demonstrated by the fact that nearly 100 million American citizens are affected by the virus in at least one of two forms, Herpes Simplex I and Herpes Simplex II. Herpes Simplex I is customarily associated with herpes virus infections above the waist, primarily in and around the mouth, while Herpes Simplex II accounts for a high percentage of the genital infections. In both instances of infection the physical manifestation of the occurrence of a lesion is signaled by a tingling or burning sensation at the lesion site at least 24 to 48 hours prior to an actual outbreak of the lesion in the tissue. This tingling sensation is accompanied by an increased reddening of the tissue followed by the appearance of vesicles which subsequently break and form a crust. Unless the lesion becomes infected with a secondary infection the skin will clear and appear normal again within about eight to fourteen days from the onset of the lesion formation.
Various treatment protocols have been developed for the topical treatment of herpes virus lesions, particularly those lesions associated with Herpes Simplex II. These include the use of drying agents such as alcohol, spirits of camphor, and ether, or ointments, creams, topical anesthetics, and antiseptic solutions. Other topical agents that include Idoxuridine, Trifluorothymidine, or Acyclovir have been found to be somewhat effective. However, at present, all of these treatment modalities have been shown to be only marginally effective against the disease, much to the extreme discomfort of the patient. Further, many of these chemical treatment modalities are accompanied by potentially serious side effects.
It can be seen that there is a need for a device and method for effectively treating herpes and other skin irritations. Specifically, there is a need for an electrical epidermal stimulation device that is compact in size and that provides a stepping electrical stimulus to the affected area, and which turns on and turns off at a termination of a stepping period, or when the device is place on or removed from the affected area.